The Truth About Diamonds
by Lillith Evans
Summary: Ginny Weasley got the big payoff each girl in a relationship waits for. The Diamond RING! However she starts seeing the changes the proposal from Harry brings about in her attitude thanks to a certain Malfoy, whom she just might have feelings for. DG.
1. The Engagement

**The Truth About Diamonds**

Diamonds are forever, Diamonds are a girls best friend...there were millions of quotes on Diamonds and all Ginny could say was that each was as fake as the next as she looked upon the gorgeous rock that adorned her finger. She realized it didn't really symbolize anything.

It was a piece of junk that seemed so huge, and ugly on her finger that she couldn't bear another moment with it on.

Oh of course when she first got the ring she'd been so delighted. She was twenty years old and they were five years into their relationship and so Harry hadn't made any wrong move by proposing to her, and she hadn't made any wrong move either by accepting his proposal. She'd loved him, and she'd definitely loved the ring back then. She remembered walking across town using her left hand a whole lot more just so she could show off the rock.

That's what it was...just a freaking rock. It was no better than those stupid pebbles that were out on her front yard. How had she gone from loving the gem that was supposed to symbolize her love for Harry to hating it?

Well one would think she'd gone all environmentalist but Hermione had made sure of that asking her if the diamond was from Sierra Leone and Harry had swiftly answered that he would never buy diamonds from slave mines.

* * *

She still remembered the day it all started...or at least she thought it was the day it all started. It was all hazy but this one moment in particular stuck out in her mind as special. She'd been wearing a pink knee length coat that seemed to clash terribly with her hair and had huge buttons and she'd opted for a shorter beige skirt underneath it and a simple button-up white shirt. She looked quite like the wife. Even her make up seemed to make her more Stepford Wife than girl spending her last few moments of joy. The rock was the reason behind the extra girly clothes. She started to co-ordinate her wardrobe with her diamond for god's sakes that went with every color but she refused to believe that when Luna told her that simply. 

On that day she'd been checking into the ministry as she was going to visit her fiancé and most likely snog him into a very happy place. So needless to say she was grinning widely as she entered the elevator after she got her wand back and promptly pushed a button and saw that Draco Malfoy was inside the elevator but even that couldn't bring her down. She just stood there as far as possible from him and watched him glance down at her left hand, which was currently twirling her wand, waiting for him to notice it.

"Weasley congratulations," He said promptly as he smirked at her antics and left the elevator as his floor came about and so she nodded and excitedly waited for the doors to close and go up to Harry's floor where she'd snog him senseless. She'd had three people tell her congratulations today. She watched the doors open and waved at Harry's colleagues carrying a small basket of breads and cheese. "Jeisa!" She said waving at the girl as she bounced in her polka dot heels. Jeisa waved back at her but quickly lost her expression of happiness as she bumped into Daniel who grinned at Ginny and scolded Jeisa who slinked away and Ginny shook her head and patted her on the back as she walked towards Harry's office. She knocked on his door and entered slowly.

"So Mr. Potter," She said walking towards one of the luxurious chairs that adorned the room. He grinned at her and stood up from his work. He looked like a piece of work. He was wearing black robes but underneath you could clearly see his soccer shorts and shirt. She giggled as she hugged him.

"How do you keep your colleagues from making fun of your fashion sense?"

"Oh that's really always pretty simple... I threaten to fire them...OR bring back Lord Moldy." He said promptly pointing at the small piece of Fungus that Neville had given him the day he'd gotten the office. Ginny giggled even more loudly. "I had three people acknowledge this gorgeous thing here today." She spouted of the statistic as Harry shook his head as she set down the basket on his messy desk.

"Really Ginny...you're going to make me jealous. First you say I can't get my ring until the wedding. Then you say I can't walk around wearing a sign saying I'm engaged. How are people going to congratulate me?" He said and Ginny shut him up by giving him a small kiss promptly on his lips as Daphne Greengrass walked in her eyes shifting from one to the other and finally deciding to clear her throat.

"Greengrass anything you want particularly?" Ginny questioned giving the girl a loathing look. Daphne, in Ginny's opinion, wore skirts too short, shirts too tight, and jackets not at all.

"Daphne don't mind Ginny today. Anyways didn't I have you transferred to the Smith division? So why are you here?" He asked and Ginny nodded supporting Harry totally in every single word he spoke, loyally kind of like a puppy dog after all that was just the type of woman Ginny Weasley was. Besides she wanted to guard her man from women like Daphne.

"Well Mr. Smith, the insufferable prat NO Harry I don't want to hear how he really is such a nice guy," She added seeing the starting phases of a lecture on Harry's face and Ginny couldn't help but giggle at Daphne.

"He asked me to send you this bunch of forms and have you sign them. God knows I know nothing about them so you take a look about them put on a pretty little signature and buzz me in so I can take it to the next bunch of people right Harry?" She said looking extremely tired as she promptly left the stack of documents on a leather chair.

That had started it she supposed. It didn't even seem of particular significance but that had been the first time seeing him after her engagement, OH! Not Harry she'd seen him a million times after the engagement, she was talking about Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Their second encounter had been at the Ministry Ball. They had one every few months to remind people how many super rich people worked there...and exactly how many super poor people worked there. Ginny for once was sitting on the other side of the table. Present at the table were Harry, Daphne, A man by the name of Ralph, Zacharias Smith who kept questioning a tired Daphne about work, Draco Malfoy who was smirking every now and then at Daphne who cut her throat every time he did that to show him that he was dead as soon as they were out of this party, and herself. She was sitting quietly as Harry conversed with Ralph not wanting to leave him out simply because he attended Durmstrang, Daphne was talking with Zacharias... or rather Zacharias was doing all the talking and Ginny could see that Daphne simply wanted to bash his head in, and that left Draco and Ginny. Ginny was not so desperate to converse with a Malfoy...yet. 

"So Ginny-" He started but Ginny held her hand up rudely and saw something flicker in Daphne's eyes like loyalty and as she was opening her mouth, Draco held a hand in front of her mouth and Daphne shrugged again. What was with their weird relationship?

About three champagne glasses and thirty minutes later (which equaled to about a glass every ten minutes) Ginny's situation hadn't changed and her favourite song was coming on. She poked Harry's side expecting him to ask her to dance but he was engrossed in memories of...Krum. Her fiancé was ignoring her so he could talk about some guy with a bad accent, ugly hair, and terrifying eyebrows? Ginny sighed loudly barely paying attention as she asked for another glass of champagne until she heard her name.

"Weasley want to go dancing?" Draco asked her and with a quick move turned his eyes towards Harry and asked him. "If you don't mind if I borrow your fiancé for the three minutes of course." Harry looked rather appreciative and nodded waving them off and Ginny's jaw dropped in shock. SHE WAS A BURDEN? Well she'd probably have more fun sitting with her family on the other edge of the hall! She nodded to Malfoy and would have spoken to him as well if she didn't feel the alcohol in her system rebounding up her mouth. He grasped her hand and led her out onto the dance floor. All the time until his hands surprisingly found their way around her waist she kept looking at her ring as if reminding herself to not get attached to the feeling of his hand in hers. She'd always been a sucker for all sorts of things to do with the senses. Yet as soon as his soft hands, she figured he must have worn gloves during quidditch or his hands would be rough like Harry's, found their way to the back of her dress she looked up into his eyes. So she asked him simply. "Why?"

"Why what Weasley? There are so many why's in this world you can't expect me to know which one your talking about can you?" He said shaking his head at her apparent idiocy but she didn't let this affect her. She was immune to his slight insults that were slipped in with ease throughout the short duration of most of their conversations.

"Well... let me narrow it down for you then. Why did you ask me to dance?" She asked him her hands at her own sides she wasn't quite sure where they would go...after all where did an engaged woman put her arms on another man? No place seemed proper to her. The shoulders were too affectionate and the waist...well she didn't even want to think about that! All sorts of rumors from Hogwarts popped up inside her head all of them about Draco Malfoy's lower body.

He shook his head. "I know a woman's body language very well Ginny Weasley. Basically I'll know when they need to get laid and that's usually when I make my move." He said in a rather uncensored sort of way that made Ginny blush widely as she retorted.

"IF YOU THINK I NEED TO GET LAI-" Suddenly she was aware her voice had risen and everyone was looking at the pair and she quickly started flashing her ring more.

"If you think I need to get laid you are extremely wrong...not only am I not in need of a..." She couldn't think of an appropriate word so she settled for..."bedding! I'll have you know Harry is an excellent partner both inside the house and outside the house."

"What on earth makes you think I was talking about you? I was just trying to be nice I also know when they want to dance. I'm not that stupid Ginny besides you making a face half the time does give a guy some hints. What's with you flashing the stupid ring all the time anyways?" He said and Ginny glared back at him, hands still at her sides. She was ready to mouth off all about how it was supposed to symbolize her love.

"For your information this ring is a symbol of our love, and how beautiful it is and..."

"How it shows you your many faces Ginny Weasley?" He said softly staring her down and Ginny turned her head confused. That didn't make sense...not at all. She felt like whacking him because now he had her all... wondering.

"What on earth are you on about?" She finally gave in. He let go of her waist and lifted her hand into his and immediately Ginny's eyes fell on the rock again.

"Look for yourself." He told her smartly as he lightly kissed her hand and she obliged. She lifted her hand to her eyes and looked at it. She'd never noticed the many prisms of the ring showing off millions of little Ginny's, each looking different than the other in some awkward way. Ginny remarked that middle one looked the most ugly. It made her usually luscious lips look all...flat.

"Ew..." She said unknowingly and heard a small chuckle in front of her and looked up angrily.

"What the hell do you know anyways?" She said stalking off in the middle of the song, however she didn't leave Draco alone. He immediately worked his charm on Luna Lovegood twirling her around as Ginny scowled at the table downing at least five more glasses of champagne. Needless to say her perfect ring was starting to make her look imperfect.

* * *

Their third encounter had been just as odd. It had been a month before the wedding and she'd been shopping at Gladrags trying to pick out the perfect dress. Ginny hadn't seen him for three months and frankly she was glad. She was back in love with her ring able to accept its flaws with her whole heart. After all she herself was flawed as well. Draco had apparently been shopping for his mother who was attending the wedding. 

By shopping he meant picking up an already chosen dress. He'd been planning on walking out of the shop when he heard the youngest Weasley's enchanting voice. By enchanting he meant horrific seeing as how she was screeching.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? I HAVE A MONTH! I REPEAT I HAVE THIRTY DAYS LEFT UNTIL MY WEDDING AND YOU GIVE ME THIS AS MY DRESS?! SHAME ON YOU!" She shouted at the sales girl about ready to slap her as she handed her a small dress that was plain and simple...and almost nothing like the new Stepford Ginny.

"Ginny?" He asked tentatively not willing to hear her blow up on him for fear that he might just blow up on her.

"WHAT?" She asked turning around sharply clearly not expecting him to be there in front of her staring at her as she was grasping layers of lace in her tiny fists and a jeweled veil adorned her hair.

"Oh its you," She remarked softly and then suddenly calmed down as she crumpled to the ground, her pale legs on either side of her body as she shook in sobs. Draco couldn't help but remark on how gorgeous she looked as she cried and then he realized he should sit beside her. So seating himself beside the distressed girl he sighed letting her know of his presence beside her.

"What is it now?" He asked her and she turned to him pointing to the disaster.

"This dress...and this ring...well they don't go!" She said pointing at the shiny ring and the plain dress that seemed to even shock Draco.

"Well...it's hard to admit but yes I believe your right. You're ring probably fancies a big old ruffly victorian style gown right?" He said shaking his head slowly at his own idiocy. Why on earth was he helping her? It would be no use. She was already contaminated with the bridezilla virus. However this made no difference to him as she stood up his hands light brushing the pale skin of her leg and he felt her shift away from him.

As he rustled through the aisles of clothing he finally ended up finding only two gowns that would suit her well. One was a beautiful corseted gown with intricate gold patterns surrounding the bust. It was strapless and flowed out into a field of lace and had no train, yet it ended on the floor. It was a Cinderella gown...the perfect gown he supposed but for some reason the other one caught his attention as well.

It wasn't quite as Gryffindorish as Ginny would have probably liked but...it's beauty was undeniable. It didn't end on the floor but it was elbow length in sleeves and they were made purely of heavenly silk, it was also corseted and had a very nice neckline enhancing both cleavage and small waist sizes the corset was outline with a thick silver line. The bottom of the dress was rather pixie like. It ended just before the knees and it felt like air on a dress. It was sprinkled with silver dust making the dress stand out as well. He brought the two to Ginny and immediately just as he'd predicted she went for the gold one.

"I love it...um.thank you Draco." She said feeling awkward using his first name. She'd only used it a few times in her entire life. He grinned and nodded as he ushered her into the changing room entering as well and he stood there.

"Well...aren't you going to thank me?" He asked expectantly and Ginny pushed him out of the dressing room a smile on her face as she lifted the dress off her head and looked at the ring again seeing the craziest of faces this time. Her nose was bulging and she almost burst out laughing because it looked so comical! However one look in the normal mirror and she sighed in relief. Thank god her real nose didn't look that way. She slowly looked at the back of the gold gown and realized that it had way too many buttons and it was one of those types of dresses that she could probably never wear unless Harry made her wear it. She slipped it over her head and found that it got stuck but finally tugged it down straightening the veil on her head and pulling it forward to see how exactly she would look on her wedding day with this very dress on her body.

She looked like heaven. The dress was perfect, the gold outlining on the bust seemed to make her feel like a princess such as Diana, or Marie Antoinette one of the two. She twirled in front of the mirror for once enjoying her time in a beautiful white dress rather than freaking out utterly and totally...and the best part was that it matched her ring. She hugged onto her waist and sighed. It looked tiny. She let out a tiny squeal and felt the curtains being opened by Draco and immediately closed them.

"No way! You don't get to see the bride remember?" She said teasing him and realized she was referring to him as if he were the bridegroom. She just hoped he didn't get freaked out.

"Don't fool me Weasley I know all your tricks you filthy little bride. Let me in," Just like that she let go and he fell in just in eye with her sparkly feet. However all he could see was a princess, no flaws nothing special. Just another princess. He wasn't sure if he liked it so he simply said something he knew she would love either way she could sense the tension in his thoughts. "Well...you look beautiful," Even that sounded half hearted. The truth was she looked just like a Potter Bride should. That shocked him for some reason. She reminded him of Lily Evans in a way. After all she was a red head, with amazing bone structure and a great body, and quite tall.

"Something's wrong..." She stated but he simply pushed her back into the stall and shut the curtains telling her to change into the next dress. He didn't want to stay here. How had he gotten attached to a girl in the duration of one silly dance and one conversation and two dresses. It was hard to believe that he now wanted her to tell him that she would leave Harry Potter. 'THE HARRY POTTER'...for him. It was too fast, too flawed, too freckled a relationship.

"I'm leaving," He stated quickly deciding that if he stayed here a moment longer he might fall deeper into this 'friendship' with the Weasley chit. However inside the changing room Ginny got huffy and shouted to him. "HEY WAIT! How am I goi- holy shit this is… THERE GOT IT! I'll be right out don't leave." He continued walking but he felt his steps slow down. He grumbled at his feet as he heard the click clacks of Ginny's shoes and walked considerably faster and she yanked on his robes and pulled out half of the back of her dress from the back and stood without a veil. Her cheeks were flushed and she seemed tired as she stood panting out of breath and Draco turned to leave but then he looked away from her face and his eyes looked at her sparkly shoes that were expensive, he could tell, up her long pale legs that were shown off, to her heavenly curves, she looked so much like a pixie or a faerie, her hair falling out in tendrils over the silk of the sleeves. Best of all..her lipstick was for some reason smeared making her look like a sort of scarlet woman…and for that reason he gazed, for her faults.

"What...do...you...think?" She asked him and straightened out the dress again.

Draco was unsure of what to say. He had only seen sights like this in his dreams. However he knew one thing. However much he loved the dress would not matter in Ginny's mind. However much Potter loved the dress however would. So he did the only thing possible for a guy in his situation.

He left her standing there, panting, red in the face, and in a gown.

This struck Ginny with a scary thought... no she didn't think about how much Draco might have started loving her, no she didn't think about her diamond ring, she thought of the wedding day...and the possibility of Harry leaving her at the altar.

* * *

Their fourth encounter was their last before the wedding. They were after all at practically ends of the earth and they felt no need to go towards each other more often than necessary. 

It was a sunny morning in the park and Ginny Weasley was seated looking at her hands. It was a week before the wedding and she was tired of it already. She felt the blisters on her feet and glancing around the park and seeing practically no one she took off the fake shoes that she realized she hated. She was getting tired of her pink coat too. She got rid of it easily and felt the urge to go for a dip in the fountain so she did.

After all it wasn't like she was wearing clothes worth much. They were just uncomfortable. As she felt the cold water hit her skin she sighed in pleasure and rose up above the green murky water and saw Draco Malfoy facing her. He appeared to be grinning at her but she was mad at him. He had left here there standing with two dresses to pick. She'd picked the gold one. She wasn't sure why but she just knew it was the one Harry would like better.

She frowned back at him as he helped her up and out of the fountain. "You know if you're that hot for me I can fit you into the schedule Weasley you just have to tell me."

"Shut up you bleeding idiot." She said taking his hand feeling those shivers again. She turned her head automatically towards the diamond but found no solace, no comfort waiting for her there.

"So how are you in these parts?" He said pointing to the gorgeous England countryside.

"Mum wanted canola oil so she sent me to the supermarket and I got lost." She said sarcastically rolling her eyes acting nothing like the Stepford Wife she knew she should mimic. She couldn't help but wonder if that was how Lily Evans had acted before she'd gotten married to James Potter? However, Lily had loved James unconditionally hadn't she? She pulled her hand out of his grasp waiting for some sort of sign to flash in his eyes or on his face, and saw his face show no expression. Why on earth was she getting those shivers? It didn't make sense.

"Want to take your pink coat?" He asked bemused seeing as it was simply discarded on the ground on the rough pebbles that Ginny felt digging into her feet. She shook her head simply and walked alongside him, quietly. An awkward sort of silence seemed to be between them as she walked on leaving her pink coat behind. She'd slipped her shoes back on however. She thanked god she'd gone for a simple black top and skirt today rather than the white she would have worn; now she didn't have to worry about anyone staring at her awkwardly. White always was just like skin on her when she got it wet.

"Mum wants you to come over for dinner one day after the wedding." She said bringing it up as if it were the only way to rescue herself from this awkward feeling. She wasn't about to ask him why he left her standing there in the store.

"Oh really? Well I wouldn't mind much. Molly's always been such a dear to me. She fixed me up a whole bunch of times." _During the war…_Ginny added inside her head. It had become a reflex…sort of like whenever a person read their fortune out from a cookie you added in bed to it.

"Yeah wonder why though…you were always sort of a prat." She said truthfully and watched a shocked expression come onto his face.

"Correction…you're still a prat." She said a thoughtful look arising on her face and she turned around and gave him a small grin.

"What you don't believe me? Shall I prove it to you then? One, you insulted my ring calling it two- well many faced, two you pretended to care about how I would look in my wedding dress, three you left me standing in the dress shop when I clearly looked desperate for your help I ran out with half the dress stuck in my freaking underwear." She said letting some of the bitterness in her memories leak out into her voice. He turned his head sharply towards her and grasped her hand roughly.

"OW," She proclaimed exaggerating the pain she felt so he'd let go but he apparently didn't fall for her tricks.

"I'm an ex Death-Eater Ginny. I know just exactly how much pain I caused you right now." He said smirking at her and she bit back a hurtful remark as he dragged her on towards…a mansion.

"That yours?" She asked as if she were regarding a small eraser that was discarded on a desk not a glorious mansion with opulent gold gates.

"Obviously," He replied back to her shocked at the fact that she could even think that a house like this couldn't be his. It was the best on the street. The house itself had green shutters and a plain white wood background. It was nothing like his real dungeon like palace that was called Malfoy manor but it was the summerhouse for most Malfoys.

He brought her inside by simply letting his wand touch the surface of the door. This house didn't have as many protective spells on it. Inside it was quite simple, small corridors, red wood floors, bear rugs discarded on the floor. It was rich in its lack of opulence. The gates would fool anyone into thinking it would look as if it was the baby palace of Versailles.

Ginny was confused.

"I designed the place." He spoke up and Ginny turned to him shaking her head.

"This is just like you, you know?" She said to him and he smiled nodding. It was a genuine smile, not one of those I'm-smiling-so-you'll-coo-inside-your-head-thinking-Malfoys-have-pretty-smiles.

"How so?" He asked her as if waiting to see her answer to prove her comment. If she knew him and saw the similarities between the house and Draco he would make his move and snog her senseless. However if she just ended up saying that because he said he designed it he'd deem her stupid, stepford, and a Potter.

"Well on the outside I was afraid you were too…materialistic I suppose, rich, and snobbish. Inside here though its so…simple, clean, and not the least bit mhhmm" She stopped feeling Draco's lips crash onto hers. He argued with himself that she hadn't finished and he shouldn't be doing this and her wedding was in a week and many more things came into his mind objecting to his current actions but he couldn't seem to help it.

Their kisses were nothing like the ones that were sweet and kind, yet they weren't passionate or fiery. Well perhaps slightly fiery. Draco's mouth was making traces all over Ginny's and the skin right above her lip was slightly red.

Ginny wanted so much for herself to push him off so she could slap him and tell him that these petty plots wouldn't work but OH how they did. She couldn't remember feeling like this, and it was stupid of her to be so influenced by something so futile as passion but Ginny was nothing if not passionate. She felt herself relaxing against his much taller frame. She sensed his hands go underneath her thighs and grasp them roughly and immediately she reacted jumping into his arms so she could be more on level with his mouth, so he wouldn't have to be hunched over while he was kissing her.

Her black skirt had shifted up now on level with her upper thigh but revealing nothing, while he kept his hands under her, supporting her. Ginny held on for dear life as she felt her hands dig into his hair. Eventually however, breath became too much of a necessity to simply lose them selves in this moment, this kiss. As they broke off their passion they looked into each other's eyes.

"That's why I walked off," He said slowly unwrapping her hands, which had found their way around his neck and bent down so she could take her legs off him. He let go of her thighs and she straightened out her skirt much in the way a woman on a TV-show who had just taken part in an illicit affair would.

"Right then," She said softly buttoning an extra button on her shirt as if to be safe, to remind herself that she was a girl to be married soon.

"I'll walk you out," He said and she shook her head.

"I don't think that's necessary. I remember. Mum's probably worried. She really did send me out to go get something you know?" She said lightly as if trying to ease the tension that had built up in the few moments. He knew and she knew…just how much the other person wanted to continue their brush with passion but they knew they could not and so even if Ginny didn't want him to walk her out. He did.

After leaving her off at the apparating point, he stood there staring at her. She shook her head annoyed. First he kissed her, and then he looked at her as if she were a piece of meat. If she remembered closely he had been looking at her like a piece of meat while they were kissing too but she didn't want to remember that because that reminded her of her faults since she'd kissed him back

"You want something?" She asked gruffly and he shook his head moving to walk away as he left her and part of Ginny pleaded with him to turn around, look back at her, so she'd have some way of knowing whether it was simply pure lust that drove him to kiss her like that or was it something else? Something she didn't want to consider just yet.

Draco wanted to turn around and tell her things. Yet he just kept walking unable to stop himself from doing quite possibly the least cruel thing he'd ever done. Yet Draco Malfoy was nothing if not cruel…and yet he kept walking. It wasn't until he heard the silent crack of an apparation did he turn around and stare once more at the blank spot where Ginny Weasley had stood.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! Lots and lots of hugs and love to anyone who does!!


	2. The Wedding Day Part I

**The Wedding Day**

_8:00 AM_

Ginny stared at her wedding dress, it was the gold one with its intricate patterns surrounding the bodice. She sunk lower into her comforter and immediately popped out when she heard a sudden knock on the door.

It was her mother obviously bossing her around. Telling her to get ready for the big endeavor known as her very first marriage.

Ginny said first because she didn't know how long this would really last. Which she applauded herself on. Usually she would never admit this to anyone least of all herself. So really it was something to be proud of. If only it was mildly more nicer to reveal to other people. It wasn't like she could go up to Hermione today and be like 'HEY! Guess what I did today which was unlike me in any sense whatsoever but in an extremely good way? I realized that I didn't really know whether I wanted to marry your best friend.'

Maybe it was best if she revealed things like this to Luna.

Ginny trudged her way out of bed and slipped on her pair of jeans and a random top. She didn't bother doing her make up or her hair because Parvati had been preparing for this all week and had told her not to do anything with it for fear that it might conflict with Parvati's own products.

She sighed as she looked towards the window hoping for some sort of message to come through her own window from…'him'. She didn't bother saying his name knowing that the mere sound of the two-syllable form would make her knees go slightly week.

It was the first time a kiss had affected her like that. She stayed locked in her room for three days after it…and many a time she had found her self fantasizing about the feel of his lips once more. It wasn't in a particularly sexual fashion, more in a crush fashion. Ginny had always been one of those girls who over looked the bodily pleasures for the mental pleasures of knowing someone would always be there behind you supporting you, saving you if necessary.

Harry gave that to her.

So she should marry Harry right?

_12:00 PM_

Daphne Greengrass apparated into Draco's house and felt the stench of alcohol sift up to her nose and cringed. What had he been doing all night? It looked almost like the scene after Pansy's death. She'd come in to see him in the exact same position. She readied herself and pushed forward from the living room and up the stairs and as soon as she felt her feet hit the plush carpet of his bedroom she yelled.

"DRACO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" It seemed to jolt him out of his sleep and she knew that for a second why she was good friends with him. She really was the only girl who'd seen him in this state…he looked absolutely horrific, his hair was thrown about everywhere over his face, and not in the good way. To add to that his eyes were bloodshot. Jesus if she didn't know him so well she'd ask if he stayed up all night doing drugs.

"Daphn…come lie down with me eh?" He said patting the space beside him. There was space enough to fit three people on the bed. So she lay down beside him on his luxurious goose feather bed and looked at him stroking the side of his face slightly affectionately.

"What happened dummy?" She said and Draco sighed…should be tell her? Wouldn't she become insanely mad that he'd put himself in such a vulnerable pathetic position?

For a second he contemplated something and kissed Daphne and mechanically, already knowing her well enough to know what excited her moved his hands up and down her back…it was hard for him to hear her own pleasure increase as his own did nothing. A girl like Daphne used to be able to make him gasp.

Then that stupid woman had to come in and change him with the slightest touch of her lips. It had barely lasted-

She pushed him off.

Draco wasn't able to grasp the fact that Daphne had pushed him of…much less try to ponder on why she'd done it. Perhaps there was something going on in the ever-confusing mind of the Greengrass heiress gone workingwoman. Though right now he could care less.

"Not that I don't appreciate it Draco…but mind telling me why exactly you were so intent on snogging me?" Daphne shifted her position so that her face wasn't as close to his and her back was resting against the back of the bed. Draco left his hands where they were closed around her waist…keeping her body warmth close to his.

"I snogged Potteress to be." He said and Daphne's eyes, which were before shut, opened with such force that she was afraid that she almost made a bang sound as her eye lashes hit the top of her brow.

The evident question to ask was "Why?" Her lips emitted this with a slight disappointment. Just like his mother would whenever he did something bad he noted. He smirked.

"The only half worthy reason would be to ruin his life by betrayal of his ever trustworthy fiancé." He said grasping the almost empty glass of scotch by his bedside. Daphne shook her head disapprovingly and grabbed his face and slapped him.

"So basically you were just using me again weren't you Malfoy? Using me to see if you were just in your animalistic period in which you have to snog absolutely every female possible?" She spoke seething and Draco nodded. If only she didn't have a wizard's debt she would have killed him then and there. No one used her and got away.

"You are an absolute ass Draco." She said finally knowing there really would be no way to put him in pain.

"I love Weaselette." He said and Daphne immediately realized, rather happily, that he was already in pain. After all there was no reason why she shouldn't be happy…Draco had used her again. So it was good to know that he was drowning in his own sorrows.

"Id-I-ot" Stressing every syllable in the word she grinned and hugged him. Truth be told there was no word for how she acted with Draco. Right now she was mad with him but she was acting like his…ex-girlfriend gone best friend. However, there really was no other way she could act with him. He just seemed to bring out this side of her with him all the time.

"I am aren't I? Wonder what mother dearest would say if she found out her dearest son was in love with a Weasley."

"I know exactly what she'd say." Daphne grinned in a very cat like way and Draco almost started laughing already…only because this was a long joke between the two of them. She'd been in his debt since they were five, and so she spent huge amounts of time with him waiting for the time when she could pay it back. It was only proper that the two of them were some of the best friends possible.

"Oh do tell." He said in a fake tone of voice.

"Avada Kedavra!" Daphne said and broke down into giggles on his bed.

Draco cracked the smallest smile possible, perhaps even smaller than Mona Lisa's, and thought to himself. Daphne touched the greenest possible plant beside her and then turned back to Draco as he grasped her arm almost too roughly.

"First off…OW!" She said rubbing it slightly as if to ease the pain but really it didn't hurt all that much. Nothing ever did after a _Crucio_. "What do you want Draco?"

"You know how you've always wanted to pay off your debt to me?" Daphne's eyes opened far too wide. She didn't want to anymore. If she did then…there would be no reason for her to hang around him all the time, check up on him and even have random shags with him every now and then.

She answered reluctantly almost. "Yes," Immediately her ears were filled with words of which she really only caught a few. She heard Weasley, and break up, and run away..and a bunch of other words. It was a good thing Weasley's wedding with Harry was in the night otherwise they would have been extremely late.

"Will you do this for me Daphne?" She heard his silent pleading…I beg of you. He didn't have to say it. His body language did enough for the words his hands interlaced in the middle of his chest, his eyes looking pathetic and his body slumping.

"Do I have a choice really if it considers the debt?" She spoke softly and Draco shook his head.

"No of course not…but I'd rather know you did it willingly than unwillingly Daphne."

"I just have one question Draco and if you don't answer it I really won't do it." She spoke fighting the debt, which was twisting her insides making her hurt. She really had to do it anyways to make the pain stop but…she'd rather have this question answered first.

"All right then." He said looking quizzical as to her question and she nodded and turned to look at him with her most powerful gaze.

"Does she love you? Does she even remotely like you?"

_4:00 PM_

Ginny sighed as she looked on at herself at around six o'clock…approximately within three minutes she'd be leaving this room, with her hair done perfectly for once and wearing a gown filled with intricate designs. It was the right decision she was sure. After all it wasn't like Draco cared for her. There had never been any indication of it before the kiss, sure there had always been chemical attraction but that was it. There was no sign saying 'I LOVE YOU! I want to grow old with you.' Though she couldn't imagine Malfoy growing old ever.

She shook her head to shake the image of Draco away.

"This sucks," She muttered and she heard Luna muttering to her through the door. "Come in," She said grouchily.

Luna walked in and it was no surprise that she would probably be the prettiest one at her wedding after Ginny herself in her wedding gown. Her hair was up in a delicate twist with her diamond chandeliers hanging off her ears and her midnight blue halter dress with almost all of her chest showing.

"I have a question," Luna said and glanced around her as if to prevent anyone from knowing her question. Ginny shrugged and fell down her bed. Great just what she needed…people coming to her for advice. Ginny was not in the mood.

"Shoot Luna," She said sadly and then Luna sat down on the bed beside her sleeping figure. Ginny sighed.

"Neville confessed to me last night," She said and for once there wasn't a hidden emotion in her voice. She sounded nothing like the Luna Ginny knew. Perhaps this had shocked her out of her wits or something.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Ginny said…she'd always remembered Luna and Neville acting far too much like a couple in all the time she knew they'd made each other's acquaintance.

"NO!" Luna screamed. That definitely shut Ginny up. Ginny had always assumed Luna and Neville were sort of meant to be, especially since the time when all of them had gone into the Department of Mysteries. Luna had taken care of Neville the most running and looking for him even. Ginny had been with her in the Hospital Wing and the first thing Luna had asked her was. "How's Neville doing?"

Ever since then Ginny had assumed Luna love Neville more than anything. So she was shocked to find today that this was not the case. Luna was also walking down the aisle with her brother today as her maid of honor.

"Luna…what's the problem?" She said sitting up beside her and stroking her back, the dress was backless. Luna seemed to be fighting back sobs. Ginny could tell she didn't want to hurt Neville but she most likely would have to.

"The problem is…I…can't tell you Ginny you'd hate me for ever." Luna said shaking her head wildly. There was no reason for Luna to act like this. Didn't she have enough faith in their friendship? This hurt she was surprised that Luna would think that something probably that miniscule would hurt their friendship.

"You have that little faith in us Luna?" She said softly and Luna immediately lifted her face from her hands and shook her head.

"It's not that. It's inevitable to hate me if I tell you whom I've…really…always loved. With no reason I love him. I love him because he was the first person who was remotely kind to me, understood me, and helped me when I needed him. It wasn't like other people falling in love with people because of their sense of humor, their charm, and their looks. It was…more like falling in love with a friend. Which means that my heart will be always broken…because this friend doesn't fall in love back with you." Luna said and Ginny could see the trouble she'd had in revealing even this much information to her. Her body language was tense and her face was turned away from Ginny's own. Ginny quickly glanced at the clock and shuddered…an hour until she had to be at the church. She could fit Luna help into her schedule right?

"You're getting late." Luna suddenly said and stood up. "I'msorryGinny," She said quickly and ran. A moment later she heard a door slam and she heard the sound of an apparation. Why had Luna run out like that? Perhaps she was afraid of speaking more of the man she loved in front of Ginny…Ginny didn't see any reason why she should be but then again Luna wasn't all that sane in the first place.

Ginny sighed and grudgingly picked up the towel she'd thrown around after coming out of her shower before and hung it on the door. She wondered who'd stay here now. These technically were her last few hours in her room.

She sighed. It felt horrible getting married. Wasn't it supposed to feel all light headed and dizzy?

Ginny just felt like puking.

"GINVERA WEASLEY GET YOUR CLOTHES ON!" She heard her mother yell and scowled. She didn't want to get her clothes on. She wanted to lie in bed some more.

Of course that wasn't happening seeing as it was her wedding day and she wasn't really supposed to be sleeping through it.

"ALL RIGHT MUM!" She yelled back downstairs and slipped off her raggedy shorts and pulled on a pair of capris. She'd wear her dress when she got there and the hair stylist and make up artist would be there waiting for her. She groaned as she took off her baggy used-to-be-blue-now-gray top and pulled on a rather pretty delicate lacy tank top and walked downstairs. Her dress and her luggage and almost everything she'd need was packed away into the little Limo that had been rented for her wedding day.

As if the factor of love from Harry wasn't enough forcing her into this marriage now she had the factor of how much money her parents had spent on the wedding forcing her into it.

Ginny climbed down the stairs and saw her mother smiling widely. Her pudgy form was slipped into one of the prettiest satin red gowns Ginny had ever seen. Her mother was expecting so much from her, and Ginny had never wanted to disappoint her mother ever. However, she knew very well that if she proclaimed she'd really rather marry a Malfoy of which she'd really only known him for an hour disappointment was inevitable.

"Well let's hurry on then Miss Weasley," She said grabbing Ginny's arm and dragging her to the Muggle invention. Ginny stared at it feeling a sort of ominous vibe from it. This car was taking her to her wedding. She should be feeling excited and yelling faster or something. Ginny turned around to see Hermione wave them off. "I have to go find Luna, you two go off in the car I'll apparate there after," Hermione was looking gorgeous as well in a dress of the same cut as Luna but it was in the lightest shade of lavender, her hair was curled and Ginny gave her a nod and got into the car. Hermione looked gorgeous, Luna looked gorgeous…she wondered if she would look as gorgeous. For some reason, she felt that maybe she'd picked the wrong dress. Maybe she should have gone with the more pixie dress, the wild, short, spunky one that reminded her of a bride who got married on an impulse on the road.

"Come now Ginny put on your seat belt!" Her mother yelled and so Ginny did leaning back and hearing the driver starting the car. Her father would have drove them but he was with Harry right now and would meet up with the women later he'd said.

And so they started off towards the church.

_4:45 PM_

Draco Malfoy glanced at the clock and tapped his feet impatiently. "DAPHNE!" He yelled tiredly and then heard a loud yell of the word prick from upstairs. He'd left her there to clean herself up but right now she was straightening her hair. She'd look fine anyways. Really he had no idea why anyone but the bride even bothered dressing up in fancy clothes. It was the bride's turn to shine wasn't it?

No there would be no shining from that one! At least until it was their wedding…if there was a wedding. Probably not…but then why was he devising plots to make her break up with Potter and go out with him?

Draco Malfoy was absolutely clueless to what he was doing and why he was doing it. All he knew at the moment was he had to stop Ginny Weasley from getting married to Harry Potter. He looked at the clock that had started to chime. It was now 5:00 and in approximately an hour and a half the wedding would start and she would come down the aisle in her beautiful gold gown. She would also have conveniently forgotten all about poor little him sitting in the back growling at Potter as they had their first kiss as husband and wif-

NO! He wouldn't let that happen. There was just absolutely no way on earth that Potter and Weasley would get married.

Daphne walked downstairs looking absolutely enchanting in slinky black number that she had no doubt gotten from some designer store or the other. However at the moment all he could do was grab her wrist and apparate quickly. He didn't have much time left to execute his Operation Weaslette-breaks-it-off-with-Potter.

"Thanks for telling me exactly how pretty I looked Lucifer," Daphne spoke in a seething tone and Draco scoffed at her. Lucifer was the name she used for him when she was particularly mad at him.

"Don't forget your place Daphne." He said scowling at her as they crashed in front of the church.

"How could I? You've been reminding me for the past hour and a half that I'm forever in your debt and I have no choice but to do this and thus I'm sort of your slave. Remember Draco I'm not your puppet after this. My strings will be cut." She said pulling her hand out of his tight grasp and running into the church. Draco could only watch as the clouds darkened over his own head and her dress, like black water, floated on the stairs.

As she disappeared into the church Draco could only hope that Daphne would accomplish what he had asked her to do. If there was another way for him to stop this wedding he would have but there was no other option other than to make Ginny Weasley hate Harry Potter.

He almost smirked, however he was too nervous. His idea was too flawed. Plus he was using Daphne in a way that almost made him cringe. There was a reason he'd saved her at her young age. That reason was to forever remain her friend but his father had always told him that there was no way a girl of her rank would want to be friends with a boy like himself so Draco had taken the chance of the wizard's debt when he got it so that he would forever be friends with Daphne. She was such a pleasant one, more pleasant that Pansy or Blaise put together.

Why was he ruining their friendship? He searched for the answer as he sat down silently on one of the church benches.

Did he love Ginny Weasley?

He wasn't too sure on that question.

Did she like him?

OF COURSE SHE DID! Who didn't like him? He was a very charismatic, extremely nice…well nice looking guy…love was another matter. She couldn't love him in the duration of one kiss and a dance and a shopping trip!

Was he secretly gay and wanted to make Ginny break it off with Harry so he could have him for himself?

He actually did ponder this. This wasn't the first time his own mind had confused him. He finally came to the conclusion that he didn't want the-boy-who-wouldn't-die as his own sex puppet the Weaslette was another question…another very curvaceous question.

Was he being very very selfish?

Probably the most probable reason for Ginny Weasley returning his kiss was because she was getting cold feet. She did seem rather rebellious the day he'd seen her and she must have thought what the heck? Might as well kiss a Malfoy and make myself act as a really bad girl before I become a Potter bride. She would probably slap him in front of everyone when he stood up during the wedding claiming Harry didn't deserve a girl like her, who was ever so pretty.

Was he attracted to everything about her or just her physical appearance?

Again he wasn't sure. Really he wanted to stab his mind now…acting like such a Hufflepuff.

He shrugged defeated. Although all he wanted was to continue with his stupid, reckless plan it seemed like it was a bad idea. All that it would cause him was misery. He might as well just sit here drowning in slightly less misery during the wedding rather than walking up to her in the middle of it and having her slap and beat the crap out of him…that would not only bring about rejection but also humiliation.

He stood up suddenly shocking Weasley boy, probably the best man, slightly who was running around. Weasley even stopped to ask "All right there Malfoy?" He quickly nodded and asked. "Have you seen Daphne? Daphne Greengrass?"

"Oh yeah…Harry's secretary…she said she had something important to go ask Harry alone about work so I let her be with him. He apparently really wanted to see her as well. I had to go get rings anyways and Harry's a nervous wr- wait you don't care about all that. Why are you even here? Were you invited?"

It was then Draco realized he had to run as far away from Weasley boy as possible.

He cursed silently in his head. No…no Daphne couldn't do it but she would…cause Draco had ordered it of her. Certainly Potter wouldn't do that either would he? He wouldn't cheat on a girl on her wedding day to him would he? Draco almost hesitantly reached the door as he heard a voice whisper to him.

"Draco Malfoy," He turned around to see Luna Lovegood, the weirdest girl in all of England, also oddly enough the best friend of Weaslette.

"Why are you here?" He asked suspiciously and suddenly he heard a bang from inside.

"Should we go in?" She asked him dejectedly not bothering replying to him. Draco almost didn't want to. He knew from personal experience that bangs were nothing when you were…playing with Daphne.

However when he entered the room an entirely different sight from what he expected found his eyes. Zacharias Smith was lying on the floor and Daphne's wand hand was still up in a threatening manner, tears almost spilling from her eyes. The only person who wasn't there was Potter.

Draco's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What is going on?" He questioned in a harsh manner, he was indeed very curious. Luna knelt beside Zacharias as Daphne collapsed on the ground and Draco ran to her.

Luna opened his unconscious mouth and sniffed it. "Just as I suspected. Polyjuice Potion."

It seemed that Daphne's debt wouldn't be paid after all. Draco didn't need to devise a plot to make Ginny hate Potter…he was doing a good job of that on his own.

Daphne was stifling back sobs. Zacharias coughed into Luna's face. Luna's nose wrinkled in distaste.

"Mintis Injectionaire." She said pointing at Zacharias's mouth and he coughed slightly.

"Sorry about that Luna," He said and looked at Daphne. Who stared back at him. Draco still felt like asking what the fuck was going on but now he really didn't care. The main reason he had been worried was because, he realized startlingly, Potter wasn't there. No he hadn't realized he actually did love him he realized that if Potter wasn't there then Ginny would be hurt…and if Ginny would be hurt…so was he.

This was rather odd. What was this indirect form of a punch that seemed to pain more than the real thing? He clutched the fabric over his chest just the slightest bit.

"He's not doing this to her," He proclaimed suddenly and suddenly stood up and Luna looked up at him as Zacharias stood up to stop him.

"You don't know Malfoy…you don't know any of the things that Harry's going through right now."

Daphne stood up on her own ready to argue on Draco's side as usual.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THE FUCKS GOING ON IN HIS LIFE. This isn't like Harry! You don't propose to a girl and then leave her on the altar and it doesn't become okay simply because you are the boy who lived! He's making a mistake and I'm not going to let him."

"Oh this is rich! Coming from the girl who is so into commitment isn't she?" He said bitingly and Daphne's eyes widened. "Draco run, if the man who really loves to leave girls tries to stop you I'll curse him like shit." She said offering him a quick hug and Luna stared ahead quietly following Draco silently.

Draco didn't even notice that she was following him. As he shut the door the only words he heard were. "It wasn't my fault!"

"I'm coming Malfoy." He heard softly as he exited the church and then shook his head. Why was this girl behind him? Hadn't he left her in the room with Daphne and that Smith?

"Why?"

"Because I know where he is." Luna said staring ahead into the darkening sky. Her eyes glazed over into a light grey and Draco grabbed her wrist roughly. He didn't understand why on earth this girl knew exactly all she did but Draco was going to make use of it.

"You tell me where he is. I'll go there alone."

"Why are you so adamant about saving Ginny Weasley? She's nothing to you! At least that's the way I've always seen it. Let her be broken hearted! Wouldn't that be so much better for you?" Luna said almost pleading and Draco, who really did pride himself on making connections.

"Harry's waiting for you." He said in shock, indeed very pleased with himself.

_5:30 PM  
_

Ginny and her mother were sitting in the car still silently. Ginny couldn't be bothered with anything else…her mother was bothered enough for the both of them. She almost laughed at her mother's faces changing from nervousness, to anger and back then occasionally drifting to frustration.

"I will not have my daughter be late to her wedding. Could you speed it up just a little?"

"Mom! It's okay! I really don't mind being a little late." Yes all the more time to think of how to break it to Harry that she didn't love him.

Ginny had come to this realization a little before. She didn't love Harry, and she definitely didn't love Draco. In fact she realized she was too young and didn't really want to love anyone because all she wanted to do was to relax and date. She'd probably continue dating Harry if he agreed and…well Draco she'd have to tackle because she really did want to get to know him better. There must have been some reason other than physical attraction that she was thinking about him solely for the few days leading up to her wedding to another man.

Molly Weasley wasn't having any of Ginny's nonsense. "Please! Mr…Rufus wasn't it? I really would like to get to the church on time."

"All right lady, I'm a good driver but if I got at a higher speed I can't control the car as well."

"Well that's all right you are a wizard after all!" Molly Weasley said and Ginny shook her head. She couldn't heard her mother's chirpy voice she couldn't bear it.

"I need some music." She said leaning to the middle to turn on the radio. She was sad to find that her seat belt was restricting her from doing so. She growled as she struggled with the odd invention and finally got it right and lent in between the two seats up front to press the on button on the radio.

But something else happened before that. There was a loud bang and a crack as a girl flew from a windshield from one car and broke into the other one with her head. Blood was spilling everywhere and the sound had been like that of someone had been shot with an extremely powerful gun.

It was always when you least expected it that life turned on you. The sound of a diamond ring clinking with the wind sheild was the last sound Ginny heard that evening.

* * *

It would be great if you all could Review please! I'm just asking for one to three . So I know if you guys liked it or not. 


End file.
